princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Gather
Gather is the sole song sung by Ao to Bin to Kan. Lyrics Kanji= すべて抱きしめて　届けたい未来へ この願いを信じて　歩いて行くだけ もう忘れよう　昨日の悩みはいらない 明日はまたすぐやってくる そんな辛さなんて　誰にでもあるさ ひとりきりじゃない　まわり見渡したら 見えない未来に　脅える事はない 恐くはない　振り向かないで あと少しの勇気があればいい 終わらない世界で（涙を） 見つけたい答えを（拭って） 両手広げ　今すぐ受け止めたい（ここから） すべて抱きしめて（今すぐ） 届けたい未来へ（明日へ） この願いを信じて　歩いてゆくだけ どんな夢を見て　駆け抜けてきた 悩みや　痛みは　数え切れないはず そっと差し伸べた　その先にある　 懐かしい温もり　忘れないでいたい 無限に繋がる　明日へ続く道 止める事は　誰も出来ない まだ知らない勇気がある限り 止まらない世界で（ひとつに）　 探したいゴールを（集めて） ひとりでは見つけられないとしても（このまま） 今を抱きしめて（力を）　 託したい想いを（信じて） ひとつひとつ集めて　歩いてゆくだけ 譲れない未来へ　解き放つココロを 溢れゆく力を　すべて手にして 終わらない世界で（涙を）　 見つけたい答えを（拭って） 両手広げ　今すぐ受け止めたい（ここから） すべて抱きしめて（今すぐ）　 届けたい未来へ（明日へ） この願いを信じて　歩いてゆくだけ |-| Romaji= Subete dakishimete todoketai mirai e Kono negai wo shinjite aruite yuku dake Mou wasureyou kinou no nayami wa iranai Ashita wa mata sugu yatte kuru Sonna tsurasa nante dare ni demo aru sa Hitorikiri ja nai mawari miwatashitara Mienai mirai ni obieru koto wa nai Kowaku wa nai furimukanai de Ato sukushi no yuuki ga areba ii Owaranai sekai de (namida wo) Mitsuketai kotae wo (nugutte) Ryoute hiroge ima sugu uketometai (koko kara) Subete dakishimete (ima sugu) Todoketai mirai e (ashita e) Kono negai wo shinjite aruite yuku dake Donna yume wo mite kakenukete kita Nayami ya itami wa kazoekirenai hazu Sotto sashinobeta sono saki ni aru Natsukashii nukumori wasurenai de itai Mugen ni tsunagaru asu e tsuzuku michi Tomeru koto wa dare mo dekinai Mada shiranai yuuki ga aru kagiri Tomaranai sekai de (hitotsu ni) Sagashitai GOAL wo (atsumete) Hitori de wa mitsukerarenai toshite mo (kono mama) Ima wo dakishimete (chikara wo) Takushitai omoi wo (shinjite) Hitotsu hitotsu atsumete aruite yuku dake Yuzurenai mirai e tokihanatsu kokoro wo Afureyuku chikara wo subete te ni shite Owaranai sekai de (namida wo) Mitsuketai kotae wo (nugutte) Ryoute hiroge ima sugu uketometai (koko kara) Subete dakishimete (ima sugu) Todoketai mirai e (ashita e) Kono negai wo shinjite aruite yuku dake |-| English= Embrace wholly, believe in this wish And just walk forward to the future that we want to reach Forget yesterday's worries already as they're unneeded Tomorrow will come right away Anyone will have these kinds of pains You're not the only one when you look around In the unforeseeable future, there's nothing to be afraid of Don't be afraid, don't turn back It's all right if you have a little courage In this unending world (wipe) We want to spread our arms and catch (your tears) The answer we wish to discover (from here) Embrace wholly (right away) Believe in this wish (to tomorrow) And just walk forward to the future that we want to reach What kind of dream did we see running past Worries and pains should be countless You gently held out your hand out to me Don't forget the nostalgic warmth before here The road leading to tomorrow ties to infinity No one can stop us As we still have courage of unknown limits In this unstoppable world (collect) You don't have to find on your own (one) The goal we wish to seek (as it is) Embrace the present (believe in) Collect one by one (the power) The thoughts I will entrust to you and only walk forward To the unyielding future The releasing feeling, the overflowing power are all in our hands In this unending world (wipe) We want to spread our arms and catch (your tears) The answer we wish to discover (from here) Embrace wholly (right away) Believe in this wish (to tomorrow) And just walk forward to the future that we want to reach Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music